Halo The War
by Anacondable
Summary: "2531: UNSC MILITARY TRANSMISSION FROM THE PLANET HARVEST CASSIDY SCOTT'S BODY IS MISSING! Ha, ha. You really think I need your help Forge?" Jig-Hammer laughed. It was over, he would find the Arbiter first and kill the Arbiter first.
1. Harvest

February 4, 2531 / 15:46 (surface time)/ _Spirit of Fire_ Captain's Log / Harvest

"Five years, five long years that's how long it took first it was going well, then setback after setback, loss after loss, then what

was going to be a quick and decisive win and the five years of hell. Of Course that's all Harvest is today it's hell down there, but now it's ours

again"

* * *

Cassidy Scott reported in to relative Mark "Marcus" Scott. Marcus was an ONI officer in charge of an ODST squad; this was getting more common

now days and in about 21 years Cassidy thought it would lead to something big. Cassidy was an ODST and he was fighting some Covenant Elites.

He ducked and the Red Elites punch missed. Cassidy sacked the Elite.

"Weird I always thought that Elites didn't - uurgh!" cried Cassidy. An Elite stabbed him in the stomach. In his last possible living moments he saw

the Elites running he threw his helmet at one.

* * *

"He's dead, he may be alive," said Doctor Polaris.

"Is he alive or dead? I want a proper answer," ordered the ONI Marcus Scott.

"Listen your troop found him in time but for some reason I cannot detect a heart beat without my equipment," said Polaris.

"Oh my god! Are you retarded! Just feel his pulse," screamed Marcus.

"I tried, all I heard was haaaaazzzzz sound," explained Polaris.

"Then he's alive!" exclaimed Scott.

* * *

Cutter stared blankly out of the bridge window at the _Spirit of Fire _and wondered about what his wife thought of him right now. He knew that

either she was worried about him or she thought of him as the hero of Reach. Cutter earned his respect for standing up to terrorists this happend

long before he joined the UNSC and he knew his wife was proud of him for that. He also knew his wife didn't approve of some of his crew

members.

"Serina status," ordered Captain Cutter.

"Standard orbit achieved, all systems normal," said Serina an AI (Artificial Intelligence). Serina wore a white lab coat but it didn't seem that way for

when you saw her she was completely blue. Serina had a British accent and was dedicated to serving the Spirit of Fire, it was her life. She knew

that her best friend was Cutter and she didn't trust Ellen Anders and Marcus Scott, due to their experience on the ship, at all.

"Prepare for pod launches, all weapons systems online," said the captain. Cutter knew that Harvest belongs to humans no matter what he knew

Harvest was beautiful once but that time had come to pass._Ever since this war started Harvest has played one of the most important roles and right _

_now I hop Fo-_ Serina interrupted Forge in the middle of his thoughts.

"Expecting trouble captain?" asked Serina. Serina was curious the Covenant were always trouble but this time they were on to something, she

knew it. The Covenant were at their worst.

"Harvest may be ours again but I don't think the Covenant appreciate that yet," answered the captain. That much was obvios to Serina, why

would they appreciate it. The only way the Covenant would be happy is when the humans are all sad. _I am the most experianced on this ship it_

_should be me risking my life against the __Covenant not those soldiers and especially not Sergeant Fo-_ Cutters thoughts were interrupted again just as

Professor Ellen Anders entered the room. Anders was from Arcadian heritage and wore her hair pulled up in a bun to represent her birthplace.

Anders was also the newest member of their team and was mentored by Dr. Catherine Halsey.

"Sergeant Forge reporting," said Serina.

"Lots plenty of bad-guys down here captain, and they found something in the ice," Sergeant John Forge told Cutter,"They took out Cassidy

Scott, don't expect us to bring back his body we can't find it, we put it on a bunker now it ain't there." Cassidy to Forge had been a leader of

two troops, however when Major Akio Watanabe had put Marcus in charge of the second troop Forge didn't seem to care about Cassidy anymore.

He just spent more time with Marcus.

Sergeant John Forge was born on Earth and could not advance from the position of Sergeant due to the fact he had spent 2.4 years in prison for

fighting with his fellow officers. Forge had once protected a woman however charges were put on him. The woman proclaimed Forge a hero and

the charges were dropped with Forge being transferred to the _Spirit of Fire_. During this time Forge had met Cassidy and Akio. Akio was a family

friend of the Scotts which was one more reason as to why he let Marcus be an ONI.

"That complicates our mission. Anders what have you got?" asked Cutter through a mood swing.

"Captain scans of the northern poleregan shows some interesting Covenenat activity on the planets surface. There's some sort of structure down

there," reported Professor Anders.

"What do you think their looking for?" asked Serina.

"That's what we are here to find out. We are to bring out Alpha Base up to operational status and take control of that site," commanded Cutter._ I _

_wonder what happened to Cassidy's body maybe Cassidy was able to make it to Alpha Base. No, that would be stupid_.

"I'll get my equipment ready captain," said Anders.

"Lady there's no way your coming down here on the first bird," yelled Forge through the link and Anders just gave him a dirty look that clearly said:

"dumbass".

"Sergent Forge," begun Cutter,"Pull back to alpha base I'm sending you some back-up."_ Without Cassidy the ODST will be lost _thought Cutter.

"Roger that," replied Forge,"Forge out,"

"Sir, nothing too difficult then?" asked Serina.

"It might be the cure to this whole war Serina," answered Cutter,"It's worth the risk. Its always worth the risk why else would we do what we

do."

* * *

HARVEST

* * *

"Captain," began Forge through the link,"Alpha is toast, nothing for me to pull back to. Suggest you hold that backup for now." As Forge spoke a

marine shot at a tower that was being overrun. Several plasma bolts hit under where the marine was shooting, followed by an explosion, killing

him as he screamed his first and last Wilhelm scream. _God_ thought Forge, _if this keeps up who knows if Harvest can stay intact_.

"We need to turn that around sergeant," replied Cutter,"Serina what's our status." Cutter was actually happy, but this was a strange feeling for

him right now because of the many lives being killed.

"Happy captain?" asked Serina.

"Yes, I don't know why," answered Cutter. "It seems like Forge is going to deliver the best blow for us to Covenant." Serina just sighed, she didn't

believe in Forge that much.

Multiple marines were escaping from Alpha Base fleeing from the Covenant. The Covenant was more and more dangerous as they had more

advanced weaponry.

"Sir we've got a lot of troops retreating from alpha base. If Sergent Forge can regroup them our numbers may be sufficient to retake the base."

"Roger that. We'll round up any survivors and get Alpha back," said Forge. _Finally some action, if not I would've retired from boredome_.

Sergeant Forge and his Gauss Warthog crewmen headed along the snowy road. They encountered a small group of marines near their warthog

fighting a group of Needler wielding Elites.

"Go go help em out you in the turret get the big blue one," ordered Forge."And don't slack off." Forge got out picked up a shotgun and took the

elites down one by one.

"That was rough look they left a ghost," pointed out a marine.

"You boys from Alpha?" asked Forge ignoring the marine. The marine had a hurt look on his face. _Well I guess I'll take the ghost_ thought the marine

triumphantly.

"We were the first out sir," replied a soldier.

"Fall in behind me! We're taking back Alpha!"Forge yelled out to the troops. There were four marines three got in a warthog and the other in the

ghost the Covenant had left behind. This seemed odd to Forge who turned around to look at the marine several times. The marine waved the first

couple of times but then felt awkward.

Soon they came to bridge it was broken so the other warthog went in reverse and sped up going over the bridge forge and the marine in the

ghost did the same.

Forge began to speak out orders again "Form up and follow me." Further into war alerts began coming out.

"This Tango three-three we're under heavy fire, that turret is chewing us up" yelled a marine through the radio the signal made it to Forge. Forge

then took a sharp right turn and saw several dead marines and nine remaining.

"Get out the shade turret!" yelled Forge.

"Sir, yes sir!" repeated the marines. The marines got out and quickly kept shooting at the shade turret Forge took a long leap and threw a

Fragmentation Grenade this blew up the turret, the grunt that was in it, several other grunts and two elites.

"Don't worry cavalry's here," replied Forge,"Follow us marines, we'll get you through."

"Eeeew... we got grunt bits on the grill," said a marine and threw up.

"You gotta get a better stomach son," advised Forge. _Just like Cassidy_ he thought.

Forge led four warthogs and one ghost in his warthog and they advanced closer to the base.

As they came closer he could here soldiers screaming, elites roaring and grunts yelling. All this horror was happening just as the Covenant Infantry

erected an Anti-Vehicle Barrier. Forge got closer and rescued other units killed five elites with his pocketknife, "Lucy," and advanced to Alpha Base.

Outside of the base Serina spoke,"Well looks at that their trying to keep us out of our own base." Forge then told all the units he found to round

up near the entrance he then said the same thing through a radio signal and some more soldiers on warthogs arrived.

"Vehicles can't get through that thing, but infantry and foot soldiers can," reported Forge all the marines and any ODST's they maged to pick up

got off any vehicles they were on and passed through the shield with the warthogs and the ghost left outside. "Target the power source," said

Forge was able to locate the Jackals and slaughtered them however no

matter how many bullets they took on anti-vehicle barrier's power source it just wasn't enough.

"That things too strong!" whined a marine.

"Stop complaining!" snapped a second.

"Okay then lets use Fragmentation Grenades!" yelled the first. Soon grenades were plummeting at the power source and it was taken down.

"Barriers down! Lets do this gentlemen open fire!" screamed Forge just as the barriers generator blew up. As they went in they found infantry

units (ghosts and wraiths) defending the base.

Forge got out his shotgun and took open fire just like the rest of the marines. He got a bunch of elites right in the eye.

"Air support en-route Sergeant. They'll take out the armor, the rest is yours," reported Captain Cutter throughout the audio comm-link. Forge

looked up and just as he had expected Shortswords dropped Carpet Bombs onto the base. The result, all wraiths, ghosts, and Covenant blew up

into a million different sized pieces.

Forge and the marines then finished off any remaining Covenant.

Multiple Shortswords flew on the overhead and soon a Pelican landed near the bases back.

"Spirit of Fire, this is Forge. Area Clear, situation normal. Orders?" asked Forge.

"Alpha Base is ours again. Sergeant Forge, you may want to scout the area," suggested Cutter. Sergent Forge began and scouted five times untill

he found a cliff and broke into an army crawl and took out his binoculars.

"Lets just have one last look see," Forge muttered to himself. Through the binoculars he saw an Elite watching over the Covenant, The Elite was

then approached by another. _Elites are __getting __bigger and bigger now days. _The Elite was the Arbiter and this one was specifically very enraged.

"The Hierachs grow impatient! We cannot delay no longer!" he screamed at the other who was a Zealot field master.

"What if the infection denies the relic?" asked the Zealot.

"I care not for your little life... open the relic," commanded the Arbiter.

"Well, well," grinned Forge as he saw grunts open the door and left. The Arbiter then suddenly looked at where Forge was and walked towards

the relic.

* * *

_UNSC Spirit of Fire _

The ships observation deck had become Anders lab. Cutter then walked in trying not to step on any of the equipment. "What made you choose _my_

observation

deck?" asked Cutter.

"I like the view, it adds... perspective to my work," responded Anders, the truth was she wanted to see what was going on in Harvest. _Why _

_Harvest after this battle it probably wont even hold __anything of interest for humans and Covenant forces_ Anders thought to herself.

"Forge doesn't think its safe for you to go down there yet, he's quite insistent," Cutter blurted out. _God why did I have to say that_ he thought to

himself.

"I can be quite insistent too Captain, I can take care of myself," said Anders.

"Any idea what it is we've got down there?" asked Cutter.

"It's all theories right now, and I'll know a lot more once I get down there," smiled Anders. _An Arcadian smile _thought Cutter.

I'm approving the mission, but the slightest sign of danger and I'm pulling you out. Is that understood?" asked Cutter in a sudden firm voice.

"Understood, Captain," replied Anders and with a slight grin she left.

* * *

Moments later Marcus Scott would go up to a research scientist about his condition.

"What is happening to me?" asked Marcus.

"To be honest I don't know, each full moon you go away on Harvest and you come back bloody," answered the scientist, Conner Jackson.

"My cousin is dead, I am 24 years old and I want to know why I cannot go back to earth, please tell me?" pleaded Marcus.

"You were bitten by the beast. You bear his mark now," answered Conner.

"What?" exclaimed Marcus. "Are you a mentally retarded idiot."

"The wolf incident. I have come up with a medicine that will allow you to control it. But when it happens you will be transported away by a blue

light to Akio's grave," explained Conner. Marcus took the vial that the good doctor gave him and left the room.

"Magic. You think I believe in magic?" asked Marcus with rage.

"No, science. Alien science. You see I am a descendant of the first nations people and they wrote their own history. Green giants came one day

and told them how to use fire. When the aliens experimented on animals and created the so called Wendigo effect they apologized and gave us

an endless supply of neo-cryptzeyn," explained Connor. "Mix it with earth science we can do nearly the impossible. All I did was put it in our

computers, set the location where it would teleport you too and take it out as a liquid vial."

* * *

RELIC

* * *

"Heirach, the humans are closing in and will soon be upon us!" roared the Arbiter.

"No matter, the information you have gathered here is most appetizing," answered the Prophet of Regret. Arbiter was talking to Regret through a

hologram.

"However, we must protect what we have learned here. Set the charges and destroy this place," ordered the Prophet.

Startled the Arbiters only response was,"Destroy this holy relic? Surely you jest!"

Upon hearing this Regret was angered beyond anybody's belief hearing his Arbiter talk back in such manner,"The journey requires sacrifice! Set

the charges. Return to us! Our patience is not infinite!"

Bowing Arbiter responded with a simple,"It will be done," and walked off.

"How did you find an Arbiter of such anger?" asked a Brute.

"That is none of your concern," said Regret.

* * *

HARVEST ALPHA BASE

* * *

"Serina, we need to re-establish Alpha Base before we can proceed with the mission," ordered Cutter who had already thought of a new plan.

"Captain, the base power system is offline and a lock down protocol is in effect. If we rebuild, the lock down will end the doors will open. Projection

for new base location ready," responded Serina. _Yes_ thought Cutter and soon the base was constructed.

"The base is up and running again, we need Supply Pads built so I can send down materials," said Serina," The Command Center is online, but it

can't house Marines, we'll need a Barracks to call in the troops." _This sure does take long I'm not even doing anything and I'm sweating_ thought

Cutter.

"We need to establish a larger military presence on the ground," ordered Cutter who knew Forge was the only way they could win.

"Keep constructing buildings and updating them where you can. The lock down is lifted and the front gate is opening, I've highlighted the area

where Sergeant Forge found the structure,"reported Serina who too was sure that it all depended on Forge. Currently Forge was going through

the gate that was closest to him,"I'm picking up a lot of Covenant chatter around your position, looks like they're setting up defenses," Serina told

Forge.

"Take cover in those downed Pelicans! Move!" Forge yelled at the marines while taking what Serina said into consideration, however no matter

what they made their way to a Covenant base,"Well, well lookee here, the Covenant built themselves a little base," laughed Forge.

"Our primary mission here is to reach that structure, destroying that base is a secondary objective," reported Cutter who had just joined the

comm-link,"I'm sending down some more troops for you use them to help you destroy the base if you want." Almost all the marines Forge recieved

died destroying the base. "Well that didn't go as planned," said Serina,"I've lost contact with some Warthogs out on patrol, keep an eye out for

them will you. "Forge kept a wide eye out

and eventually found them. Soon they came to a Covenant refinery with some air pads.

"If we blow up these refineries the enemy air pads will go with them, nice!" yelled Forge.

Bravo-29 joined the comm-link too,"Alpha Base, this is Bravo-29 I can drop reinforcements at that landing pad if you can remove all hostiles in that

area for me."

"Here's some extra reinforcements, play nice," said Serina. Taking out all Covenant in the area the refineries and the air pads blew up into pieces.

Forge his troops and the reinforcements quickly left the area. The UNSC forces were able to breach the barrier blocking the entrance to the relic.

Intense fights began to happen Forge slayed five Elites, four grunts, and nine jackals with his shotgun and the marines took out the rest. Soon

they reached the entrance and saw the Covenant attempting to blow up the relic _what in the name of_ thought Forge.

"If the Covenant detonate those explosives our mission here is over, get to the detonator!" ordered Cutter who joined the comm-link again. Forge

was able to successfully lead them to the detonator and able to blow it up. The relic was saved by Sergeant John Forge.

"Good work, prepare for new orders," said Cutter.

"Alpha Base, this is Bravo-29, heavy inbound, I've got the Professor aboard," said Bravo-29.

As a marine pulled a dead elite onto a platform Forge, Anders, and a group of marines made their way to the Relic Interior.

"Sergeant, is this what the aliens were after?" asked Anders.

"Seems so, ma'am. They sure paid a price trying to defend it, all quiet now," responded Forge,"Hold up men!" Anders then approached the Relic

and began to try and activate it but was stopped by Forge who grabbed her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked Forge.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," responded Anders and Forge let go of her and Anders activated the Relic and a star-map showed up. "Now

that's...not what I expected!" Anders spoke loudly for some reason. Suddenly behind the marines several stealth-elites disengaged thier

camouflage.

"Hearsay remove this filth!" yelled an elite and the rest began to fire their needlers and the relic deactivated.

"Take cover! Move!" yelled a marine. With Anders and a marine Forge took cover and a second marine tossed Forge a shotgun.

These guys just don't know when to quit!" yelled Forge and the marines taking casualties returned fire killing a few elites. "Uh, _Spirit_, Forge. We're

going to need a little backup," reported Forge,"This is Forge, we've been ambushed at the Relic site! I'm pinned down with Anders, we're taking

heavy losses, we need reinforcements now!"

"Sergeant, Alpha Base won't be able to respond in time, we've got Grizzlies inbound from _Spirit of Fire_, hold on down there," assured Cutter.

"Ah, Grizzly tanks, Forge's pet project," joked Serina.

"This is Forge; we're under heavy fire," reported Forge and shot down three elites and four men behind him were taken down. "I've got men

down, where are those reinforcements?" asked Forge and suddenly out of nowhere a wall burst open and two grizzly tanks busted in."About

time, I was down to my last clip,"

complained Forge.

"Grizzlies. Well, at least I know how to repair them," said Anders.

"I made a few improvements, my own special upgrades," bragged Forge then suddenly,"Cover me; I'm pulling back with Anders." Looking around

he saw two grunts holding something and shouted out loud,"Those Grunts are carrying explosives, look out!" The grunts then proceeded to

detonated the explosives one survived but one blew up into tiny pieces. Forge used his pistol to shoot the other one down. "They've blown the

controls. We're cut off!" reported Forge.

"Get me to the east bridge's control panel, I think I can get it activated," urged Anders and Forge smiled.

"You heard the lady, let's give her some privacy," yelled Forge and Anders managed to laugh. Heading out in the tanks carefully forge shouted out

loud again,"Watch those doors, looks like company's coming."

"Got it! The bridge is operational!" yelled Anders as to which soldiers screamed happily but their screams died out as multiple pairs of Hunters

appeared near the door.

"Hunters! There's too many! We need to make a run for the exit!" yelled Forge. Marines on the outside began open fire on the Hunters.

"Sergeant Forge, we got your back. Get Anders out of here!" yelled on of the marines.

"Get to the LZ!" screamed Forge and after what seemed like countless hours they made it. "Forge here! We made it, ready for extraction."

"Good work! Professor, I want to be briefed on your findings as soon as your on board," exclaimed Cutter who had stayed on the comm-link and

could hear everything they said.

* * *

"Cutter, I need you to do something for me. Now?" asked Marcus.

"Marcus we go enough information. We could end this war!" cried Cutter and almost hugged the ONI.

"I don't care. I need you to make me a profile on Pillar of Autumn, please?" begged Marcus.

"Okay, Conner told me," reassured Cutter.

* * *

Jig-Hammer was a warrior. A warrior straight from Earth. He was human and arcadian. He was a mix. But in the end Jig-Hammer knew that it was lives that mattered and not

Covenant. Why? Although his name made him sound crazy, it was just a persona. He was not crazy but actually just a broken down shell of a human being. Jig-Hammer was

not with the humans and not with the Covenant. Jig-Hammer was with himself. He helped humans but he didn't take orders from any O.N.I or whatever. They were all the

same to him. But he was a stealthy guy. Jig had sneaked upon the Spirit of Fire pretending to be a janitor. To prove how much more stealthy he was. He killed their actual

janitor, skinned him alive, put on the skin and ta-da! He was the janitor.

Thier captain had asked him why he sounded so different. "Need some drixenoll?" asked Cutter.

"No, I just don't have a good feeling about this trip. Probably why my voice sounds smoother," said Jig. The reason the body had stayed fresh for so long was because every

night Jig put the skin in a stasis tube, this kept his suit fresh. But along the way Jig had befriended someone. Cassidy Scott. But now he learned that the Covenant had killed

him. So his mission turned into a revenge mission. He would go out and find the Covenant that killed him and take out thier officer and then make them say sorry.

Having come back to his bunker after a day of janitorial duties, Jig took off his skin-suit and put it in the stasis tube. Jig knew what to do, he would have to get an ODST armour

and use it to get onto the battlefield and find the Covenant. He knew he wasn' the only one out for revenge. Cassidy's brother, Marcus, would be out for revenge as well. But in

the end, it would be only his fight that would matter. But first some coffee, he went to his coffee maker and began to make it. It was fairly warm, but not sugery enough. He

needed to be hyper to complete his mission. So Jig grabbed every liquid, but poisonous material, and put lots of sugar in all of them. He didn't know why he was doing that, but

to a crazy man like him: it seemed right.

Jig-Hammer got his way. Always. To him, not getting his way. Would be like not getting joy as a child, if it doesn't happen then there is really no point in life. Jig had drunk every

drink he had put sugar into. Jig was more hyper than a little kid who's parents gave him two cups of coffe with four suger and given him a Playstation X or Playstation 34 on

his or her birthday, and trust me that is very hyper. Jig ran out of his room with only one goal in mind, get the ODST outfit. '_Look at me, calling the ODSG- ODST armour an outfit _

_who am I to judge especially since I'm going to be wearing one! Wait..._," thought Jig. But it didn't matter to him. As Jig ran he saw Marcus Scott talking to Cutter. Jig stopped for

about two seconds and only heard two words: Pillar and Autumn. But what did it matter, Jig basically figured that Marcus would be getting a transfer to the Pillar. That didn`t go

against his plan, in fact it worked with his plan and improved his plan. His plan: either find the Elite that killed Cassidy or cause an implosion of Harvest from in the core. And

according to his calculations, the new base they found. If he could get there in time he could harness the explosion into an implosion that would wipe off the face of Harvest`s

surface with a click of a button.

Running as fast as he could, Jig got his way again. He found the ODST armour and put it on as fast as he could. As he ran back he bumped into Cutter. They talked. Basically, this

is what Jig found out. The battle on Harvest was over, they were going to a new target now. His home, not birth home but other half-home: Arcadia.


	2. Arcadia City Part One

SPIRIT OF FIRE OBSERVATION DECK

"So, all it did was point here?" asked Cutter, '_I hate asking rhetorical questions,'_ thought Cutter.

Looking blankly at Cutter, Anders replied,"In the thirty seconds I had to examine the Artifact? Yes, all it did was point at a second star system."

Serina then had aViewscreen pop up.

"Arcadia colony, to be precise. Population a little under three-million, largely unexplored but apparently quite...a Vacation resort," explained

Serina. _Arcadia_ thought Anders _god no hopefully nobody there gets hurt_. Anders was of Arcadian heritage as Cutter was Reach, and Forge Earth.

"There's something there Captain, and I think it's very important we get to it before the Covenant do," urged Anders.

"Our orders are to investigate Harvest, we still don't know a lot about what's going on down there," complained Anders.

Looking blankly at the professor as if she was some child Cutter replied,"Very well, Professor, I'll clear it with Admiral Cole. Serina, set course for Arcadia."

Serina simply looking at Cutter as if he was crazy she simply said,"Aye sir...Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive."

"Serina, get out of my lab," ordered Anders.

But guess who was spying on the whole conversation with nobody noticing? Still in his ODST outfit, Jig-Hammer was spying on the whole thing. Jig was told

before that they were heading to Arcadia, but that was a maybe since Anders might have been pointed to the wrong star system. But after spying he knew it

was not a maybe, it was a yes. '_With all my luck the Elite who killed Cassidy will be there_,' thought Jig.

_Soon the Spirit of Fire left Harvest with all thier information of the relic and arrived near Arcadia._

As Cutter arrived at the bridge he immediatly began barking orders out,"Serina situation update, please." Serina did not show herself instead a Viewscreen came up informing

Cutter of the situation.

Then through an audio voice still not showing herself Serina said,"Two Covenant vessels came out of slipspace near Arcadia. The Belfast, Pillar of Autumn, Texas and Armstrong

engaged immediately and caught one with it's shields down. We lost the Texas and Belfast, the Armstrong is venting atmosphere and the Autumn is badly damaged. The second

vessel is engaged in surface activity."

"What kind of surface activity?"

"Unknown. Wait, I'm getting a signal. Audio only," responded Serina. _Why can't she just show herself_ wondered Cutter.

"We're being overrun! Alien forces are inside the city limits and approaching the space port. We're still evacuating civilians we need help!" screamed a voice.

"Getting visuals now Captain," reported Serina. A moniter appeared in front of Cutter and what he saw was one of the most noble things he would ever see SPARTAN II's

defending what they could, risking thier lives for people they don't know, Cutter had seen it a million times but this time was special and for some reason Cutter couldn't

understand why.

Serina, launch pods. Bring the ship to alert," said Cutter.

_Arcadia_

"Spirit of Fire, this is Arcadian patrol, civilians entering the city are being blocked by hostile forces. We need to clear that area, can you assist?" asked the Patrol just as as a Pelican

dropped off Forge's warthog as well as other items.

"Arcadia ground control this is Forge we're inbound to aid in evacuation efforts, help is on the way!" yelled Forge.

"It's a blood bath here! We need some cover now!," screamed the Patrol. _Crybabies_ thought Forge and his hornets began to clear the area. For Forge it seemed long when it

begun. But when it ended, it seemed like the day still had plenty left to go.

"This is Ground control, Covenant are closing in, prepare emergency launch protocols, mark," said the Ground Control of Arcadia City. The Evac launch countdown began.

"Cargo Three, we're all alone out here! Can't you guys hurry up?"

"Cargo Three, I've gotta get this bird in the air soon, we're dead down here."

"Cargo Three under fire! Screw the evac! Proceeding with emergency launch." It launched off leaving the civilians and almost immediately was hit

by Banshees.

"We're hit! We're hit! Somebody help! Ple-." Cargo three blew up. _Serves them right. Never leave behind civlians. If you waited maybe the banshee's _

_would have left._

"Spirit of Fire, Red Team, the Covenant are getting control of the city fast, suggest setting up new ground operations," suggested the Red Team.

"Spirit, Forge here, I agree, we got room to get a base up and running?" asked Forge.

"I've mapped some locations suitable for base deployment, make sure the area is clear," ordered Serina. _Wow_ thought Forge and they made their way to the location where they

fought more Covenant. A base was soon constructed.

"We're here to save as many civilians as we can, but there is no way we can save them all," explained Forge.

"The civilians have no cover! They're dead without military support!" complained the Arcadia Patrol.

"Just try to get as many to ships alive as possible," said Forge trying to calm the officer down.

"Patrol here, I've got enemy fire near a crowd of civilians, assistance required."

"This is Patrol, civilian crowds under fire, we need help now!"

Jig was looking at Forge. What a fool, risking his life for these worthless people. Cassidy was Forge's friend too. Yet Forge didn't come here to help get vengeance on the Elite. He

was here to save people. The only Arcadian or Half-Arcadian worth saving was him. Jig knew that if he ever fought Forge, he would love using Forge's skin especially to kill

Cutter. Cutter was getting too damn annoying.

His real name wasn't Jig or Hammer. Jig knew that the only reason he adopted such a crazy name was because he was crazy. He believed in science only. He wasn't an atheist, of course there was a god. But

what he wanted god to do was go down kill every Covenant so that finally he wouldn't have to put up with anything anymore.

But then Jig just smiled.


	3. Arcadia City Part Two

"General Mountain Boar the huge Brute," chuckled Cassidy Scott.

"Why are you in Elite skin?" roared the Brute Army Commander, Ji'nalata often called General Mountain Boar or Jin.

"It suits me," answered Cassidy Scott.

"You fool! Didn't you learn anything in your stupid ODST camp training?" asked Jin, this time yelling.

"How do you know I am an ODST, wait who told you my name?" asked Cassidy.

"Nobody, we intercepted a transmission going to the Spirit of Fire and they said you were dead," smiled Jin and laughed maniacally. "Now we

found a badge with the name Cassidy Scott on it and we found the remains of an Elite. Then we found **you**!

"What?" exclaimed Cassidy.

"Human and our skin mixes if put on for a long time Cassidy," began Jin much to Cassidy's surprise, Jin smiled. "You will become one of us soon."

* * *

Forge was speeding on his warthog as fast as he could. The civilians and transports were being attacked. If he didn't get there soon enough

then there would be no point on saving Arcadia.

"Cargo One here, we can't take much more of this, get them off us!"

"Cargo One is taking heavy fire, requesting assistance." _Come on_ thought Forge! He noticed a large mass of rubble near him and a muffled "help

me" Forge quickly freed the civilian from the rubble.

"What is your name?" asked Forge, it was a child and only the hand of his mother was visible.

"Adam. Adam Scott," answered the child.

"Your father's name?" asked Forge.

"Mark Scott," said Adam and started to cry.

"It's going to be okay Adam. What is your father's middle name?," asked Forge.

"Marcus," came the reply.

"Do you remember me? Last question," promised Forge, Adam shook his head.

"Uncle John," said Forge. The child's face instantly lit up seeing his godfather alive. "You father is alive. Anthony back to the ship Marcus's wife is

dead, bring the ONI his son." In instants the child would see his father again and the mission would continue.

"Cargo One is not responding, transport assumed lost, focus all attention on Cargo Two," came the Arcadia Patrol. Forge wiped off any tears he

had just gained and made his way to Cargo Two.

"Cargo Two is under enemy attack! Don't leave us out here to die!"

"Ground control, t-minus two minutes, over."

"Covenant Battle net chat suggests heavy turrets are coming online," came Serina who just logged on to the comm-link again.

"What were you taking a nap?" asked Forge and led his troops into victory once more. He took out elites with a shotgun, he pulverized grunts

with Lucy and best of all he killed a Brute with his bare hands for the loss of Adam's uncle.


	4. Arbiter

_15 YEARS AGO  


* * *

_

"How dare you experiment on about a thousand of our species with the majority being brutes!" yelled Regret to the low ranking prophet. "This

means one thing... eliminate him Ripa 'Moramee." The elite, young but big for his age jumped at the unsuspecting low ranking prophet. He ripped out

the prophets heart with no delay as Regret watched.

"Brutes are whimpering Ripa. They know you ended a Kig-yar reign but they have never seen an Elite eliminate a prophet," smiled Regret. "Do you

know the crime of this prophet as we were all in here for a succinct time?"

"No," answered Ripa, honestly.

"Well he experimented on 700 Brutes and 300 Elites as humans would say," explained Regret. "Humans usually skin their opponents and wear their

skin. Well this prophet made sure that if a human ever did this the elite or brute would be reborn in them.

"Sacrilegious!" roared Ripa. This gave Regret a look that said _Arbiter. _

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

* * *

"Who are you," Cassidy asked the large elite in front of him.

"The Arbiter. You see that skin is going to make you an Elite so I will train you," began the Arbiter.

"What!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"Do not yell Cassidee. That is your new name Cassidee," continued the Arbiter and set the basic ground rules for being an Elite. Cassidy was going

to betray the Elites at the last moment so that the humans could win the battle of Harvest. Little did he know it wouldn't be that easy.


End file.
